1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, and particularly relates to a backlight module applied with an LED light source, in order to accommodate with a flat display, like a LCD.
2. Background of the Invention
An LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) is characterized by its low power consumption, low driving voltage, thinness and light weight, and is further used broadly as a flat display. Although the liquid crystal layer of the LCD cannot radiate per se, a light source is provided to light the display. Because of the light source behind the liquid layer, it is thereby called a backlight module.
Furthermore, a LED (Liquid Emitting Diode) is a lighting member with high luminance and low power consumption. The LED provides a stable light source with a long service life, so as to provide lighting for the LCD.
Referring to FIG. 1, a cross-sectional profile of a conventional backlight module 9 with an LED light source is illustrated. The backlight module 9 includes a printed circuit board 91, a plurality of LEDs 92 arranged on the printed circuit board 91 and a first reflection portion 93 adjacent to the LEDs 92. The first reflection portion 93 has an elliptic reflection wall that reflects light from the LEDs to a mixing plate 94. The mixing plate 94 extends from the first reflection portion 93, mixes up all reflected light to guide it to a second reflection portion 95, which guides the light turning at 180 degree to a LGP 97(light guide plate). The light is then finally reflected by a reflective foil 96 that is originally disposed under the LGP 97, to a liquid crystal display 8.
FIG. 2 illustrates a perspective view of the conventional backlight module 9, the mixing plate 94 is disposed due to the LEDs 92 which are various colors. The mixing plate 94 and the LGP 97 are assembled in a stack manner. Notwithstanding, the conventional backlight module 9 is difficult to accommodate with a new electronic product owing to their thinner size and the weight light requirements.
In addition, there is also a conventional related art that includes a LED arranged by a side of a LGP; a printed circuit board is orthogonal to a liquid crystal layer. But, in such designs, heat generated from the LED dissipates away incompletely.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.